


My Little Windmill

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Grunge, Just Something Fun, M/M, Pop music, bad dancing, domestic drarry, lots of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: I needed a pick me up so wrote some happy Harry jigging to some good old Blink 182 and Draco struggling to keep a straight face at his dance moves. My first ever crack type fic. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it!





	My Little Windmill

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta KaterineBlack! And contrary to Draco's views, I love the songs in this fic!

The offensive screech of electric guitar met Draco’s ears as he approached home. With every step he took, the sound, accompanied by a heavy thudding drumbeat, grew louder, reverberating off the neighbouring houses, filling Draco with a sense of dread. 

_ “Please don’t let that be Harry’s racket,”  _ he prayed, continuing down the usually sleepy suburb. But, only a few minutes later, Draco sighed as his worst fears were confirmed, the sound of Blink 182 chanting about all the small things yelling at him through the open living room window. Harry was apparently hell-bent on making everyone’s ears bleed today. 

The fact that Draco knew what the song was would have filled him with disgust once upon a time. But now, despite the fact that he maintained the band had merely yelled down a microphone, banged on some drums far too hard, repeatedly struck horrifically loud, out of tune chords and called the resulting noise music, a flicker of pride warmed his stomach. He’d worked hard to get past his past prejudices and move on after the war; recognising a currently popular song for muggles was something he’d never thought he’d be able to manage, but now it was almost normal. Harry was always listening to their radio stations, and Draco had to admit, he’d even liked a few of the tunes. Father be damned, he loved that. 

But, unfortunately for Harry, ‘All The Small Things’ was absolutely not one of them. It made no sense, had atrocious arrangements, and the singer was not worthy of his title, merely speaking and yelling the words at different intervals, which required no skill whatsoever. Whatever Harry liked about the song, Draco would never know, no matter how many times they debated it. 

As Draco pushed open the vibrating door, he winced, an almost deafening level of music surging to greet him, prompting the first sparks of a tension headache. He sighed, toeing off his shoes and hanging up his coat before trying to track down his poor deluded partner.

It didn’t take long to find him; the idiot was in the middle of the kitchen, so close to the speakers that Draco could practically see his skin ripple with every beat of the bass. His eyes were closed, body jumping, shaking, and contorting weirdly in what Draco could only imagine was a shockingly atrocious attempt at dancing. Every now and then, his man jerked his head in time with the beat, shaggy hair flying in every direction as he spasmed along to the noise blasting from the speakers. By the way his mouth moved with the lyrics, scrunching up his face in what Draco presumed to be passion, though looked more like a grimace of pain, it appeared that the man was shouting along with the singer. Not that Draco could hear him over the din of course. In short, he looked utterly ridiculous. So why was there a sappy smile on Draco’s face?!

“ _ Say it ain’t so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home!”  _ The singer yelled again as Harry threw his arms up wildly, further destroying Draco’s efforts to rearrange his smile into a smirk. What in Merlin’s name had the Gryffindork done to him?!

“ _ Keep your head still, I’ll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little windmill!”  _ His boyfriend chanted, hand-banging again as his fingers struck weird positions around his waist, apparently attempting to play air guitar too. Even with all his years of social training, Draco couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up in his throat; he looked like he was imitating an angry chicken flapping for corn!

Yet still Harry jerked and vibrated along, completely unaware of his audience. As Draco leaned against the door, resolving to store the memory of this day safely for their grandchildren to watch (for who wouldn’t want to see the great Harry Potter looking like he was having a seizure to muggle grunge), Draco scoffed at the warmth growing in his chest. With each drum beat, a sickening happiness curled its way through his veins. Gods he was in love with this idiot; Salazar was surely turning in his grave!

As more dastardly instruments joined the fray, signalling the impending end of the track (and not a moment too soon for Draco’s sensitive ears), his boyfriend’s movements only became more ridiculous. Outrageous jiggles and gyrations pulsing through the man’s body, accompanied by violent hip thrusts, sure to cause actual damage if Harry wasn’t careful! But suddenly, with a final strike of a cymbal, and one last desperate pump of Harry’s arms in tandem with the clang, the racket finally faded. As Draco desperately held his breath, determined to regain some of his self-control and not just collapse into fits of laughter at the euphoric expression on his boyfriend’s face who was finally, thankfully still, echoes of the atrocity reverberated around the room. Just as silence threatened to break into the next horrific assault of the senses Harry called music, Draco brought his hands together in a deliberate, slow clap. His smirk widened as his boyfriend jumped a mile. 

“Bravo. Excellent performance. When can we showcase you to the world, Potter?” Harry hurried to turn the stereo down as another song, sounding suspiciously like Eminem threatened to deafen them once more.

“Oh, piss off,” his boyfriend stuck his tongue out at him, laughter dancing in his eyes as he ducked in for a kiss. His mouth was hot, hungry, and delicious against Draco’s, sending shivers down his spine. It ended far too soon. 

“Dance with me,” Harry commanded, leaving Draco’s mind spinning from the abrupt loss of his lover’s lips. Arms snaked around Draco’s waist, pulling him towards the stereo as ‘The Real Slim Shady’ muttered quietly in the background. Another diabolical tune. Still, Draco was powerless to resist his lover’s puppy dog eyes, following his tugs. 

“I don’t think what you were doing qualifies as dancing,” he quipped, eyebrow raised. Harry, of course, ignored him, whacking up the volume on the stereo once again. As Draco winced and the walls vibrated one more, his boyfriend’s hips began bouncing dangerously of their own accord, and Draco found himself snorting with laughter again. Harry’s attempts to rap along did nothing to lessen Draco’s amusement. 

But as the song continued and his boyfriend threw himself into the song, jolting and gyrating violently again with a stupidly happy smile on his face, pure, insufferable, fuzzy, sappy love spread traitorously through Draco’s chest.  _ Damn Hufflepuff tendencies. _

“You’re utterly insane!” he yelled over the music.

“It’s why you love me!” Harry yelled back, grinding outrageously onto Draco as he grabbed his arms and forced them to move in sync with the song. Draco couldn’t help but grin, dropping his head to Harry’s ear.

“Merlin, but I do…” he murmured in his boyfriend’s ear, relishing the shiver that ran through him.

As another chorus pumped through the walls, and Harry dramatically moved Draco’s arms into ever weirder positions that he called dance moves, Draco sighed once more, before resigning himself to his fate. As the song yelled on, and Harry jigged horrifically, Draco joined him on their kitchen floor, allowing himself to get lost in the horrific music, and the glow of Harry’s grin as he fudged his way confidently through the lyrics.

There were worse things than making an idiot of yourself with the one you love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and say hi to me on Tumblr @april-thelightfury115 :)


End file.
